1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun trigger lock, especially to a lock having a main body and a locking plate, respectively mounted on opposite sides of the trigger and trigger guard so as to prevent the illegal use and for gun safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in many countries, it""s easily to purchase guns for self-defense or guarding according the laws and regulations. Although it""s legal to have guns in many countries, registration is necessary when purchased the weapons, so they could be traced if necessary. Once the criminals want to commit crimes, they get to steal other""s firearms so as to avoid the tracing. Once people""s guns are stolen or robbed, it will be misused and thus causes users a lot trouble. It""s necessary to have a device to stop the misuse of guns by the criminals.
Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,402, 5,437,119, 6,474,238, and 6,457,272, the trigger lock includes two blocking halves arranged on opposite sites of the trigger and the trigger guard. One blocking half at least a hole for receiving a corresponding locking rod affixed to the other blocking half. A lock cylinder mounted in one blocking half. The two blocking halves are attached on opposite sites of the trigger by the locking rod inserts into the hole and interlock with the cylinder.
However, the metal casing of conventional trigger locks for guns are made of copper through cutting and grinding. The raw material is expensive thus increasing the manufacturing cost. A lot of waste product also raise the cost. When being assembling, parts of the lock such as cylinder need to be mounted into the metal casing respectively. It""s inconvenient and labor-consuming.
Moreover, the general locks don""t have the waterproof structure so that the inner parts of the lock may get damaged due to the moisture. Thus causes users trouble and inconvenience.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a trigger lock having a locking body and a plate mounted on opposite sides of the trigger of guns respectively so as to prevent the misuse and for gun safety.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a gun trigger lock having a main body of lock and a locking plate. The locking body is composed of a lock cylinder and a locking piece disposed inside a plastic core, then covered by a metal casing and a metal panel that are coated with a waterproof layer by injection molding. The locking plate has two locking rods installed on a metal plate. The surface of the locking plate is also covered with a waterproof layer by injection molding. The two locking rods on the metal plate are inserted into two inserting holes on the locking body so as to lock the trigger of gun.